A late Timing
by Kanade Kiyahara
Summary: -2795- Tsuna yang berjanjian untuk kencan bersama Kyoko, tapi waduh...halangannya banyak banget! Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? R&R onegai...flame pun tidak masalah


A late Timing By Kanade Kiyahara

Original works By Amano Akira

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, and else

Pairs: 2795 and slight 5986

Kanade says: Yaiy! Kana kembali membuat fic 2795! meski ujung-ujungnya minta kembali sedikit bantuan supaya ga mentok feat Rya-nee, uuhh…makasih kak! Beneran makasih banget! Btw, makasih juga buat minna-san yang membaca ataupun juga meriview fic Stalking! Kana benar-benar terdorong untuk menulis lagi. Yosh! Ah, dan mungkin humor kali ini ga segaring sebelumnya, ga pa-pa yah? Hapi ridin…XD

xXx

Semua orang pasti tahu menjadi seorang Mafioso bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang semudah membalik telapak tangan. Semua pun tahu menjadi seorang Capo(Boss) mafia adalah sebuah tanggung jawab besar yang harus dijalani dengan penuh keikhlasan hati. Semua tahu bahwa keluarga mafia yang saat ini (dari dulu) masih paling 'hit!' adalah Vongola. Dan semua juga tahu bahwa mahluk terna'as yang mendapat posisi paling awas itu tidak lain tidak salah lagi adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ya, bagi seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi posisi yang ia duduki itu sungguh menyita seluruh waktu kesehariannya, bagaimana tidak? Dikit-dikit rapat, dikit-dikit Pidato, dikit-dikit penyusup, dikit-dikit harus berurusan dengan mafia luar, dikit-dikit datang orang minta sumbangan, ga sih…yang terakhir itu hanya ngawur saja. Tapi yah begitulah kehidupannya, selalu nampak membosankan. Merasa dirinya ga jauh beda dengan presiden, makanan sehari-harinya yah sibuk, bodyguard aja yang kelewat banyak.

Memang ironis, tapi ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih, meski ia sedikit menyesal karena jabatan ini jelas melebarkan jarak dirinya dengan Kyoko. Ya, Kyoko Sasagawa kekasih nan calon menantu Sawada Nana. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk bersama. Mengobrol atau hanya sekedar berbalas sms. Memang Kyoko sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh, ia mengerti akan kesibukan kekasihnya kekasihnya itu, namun tetap saja Tsuna merasa tidak enak hati. Masa cuman calon istrinya terus yang memberikan perhatian padanya, sedang Tsuna sendiri? Entahlah…

xXx

"Baiklah Jyuudaime, selanjutnya jadwal untuk besok, yang terakhir adalah rapat anggota dari jam 10-12 siang, dan selesai…" ucap sang tangan-kanan-paling-setia sambil menutup buku notes kecil yang tengah ia pegang. Tsuna yang semula kuyu mendengar jadwal itu sentak kaget, tidak biasanya pekerjaannya hanya memerlukan waktu setengah hari. Biasanya juga lebur dari pagi sampai pagi lagi.

"Uhm..kalau begitu, besok sehabis rapat jadwalku kosong kan? Bebas kan?" tanya Tsuna memastikan, Gokudera mengangguk, "Itu benar Jyuudaime…" raut wajah sang Decimo pun mendadak cerah. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan waktu luang yang ia impi-impikan. Dengan cekatan ia pun mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya pada saat itu juga. Sedang Gokudera mengundurkan diri, keluar dari ruangan bosnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu ruang kerjanya, merasa penasaran Tsuna pun menolehkan perhatiannya menuju pintu.

"Masuk?" Ucap Decimo mengijinkan, 'apa ada tugas baru lagi ya?' pikirnya.

"Tsu-kun?" Ok! Decimo jelas tahu dan kenal sekali siapa yang memanggilnya dengan suara lembut itu.

"Eh? Kau kemari lagi? Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko mengerjap matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tsu-kun, ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang, Tsu-kun lupa ya?" tanya Kyoko yang rambutnya kian memanjang dalam waktu 10 tahun itu. Tsuna nampak kebingungan sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 2 siang. Sekarang Tsuna tidak heran kenapa perutnya terus berbunyi tanpa alasan.

Ya, ini juga salah satu cara Tsuna untuk rileks dari sejuta tumpukan tugasnya: menyantap bekal buatan Kyoko. Yah, memang terkadang kekasihnya itu datang ke markas dan membawa bekal yang ia siapkan untuk dirinya dan Tsuna. Memang ia tidak bisa selalu makan bersama Kyoko tapi yah, mencuri waktu sesekali bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

"Hmm? Makunouchi?" ucap Tsuna saat melihat tataan bento yang ia terima dari Kyoko. Ada nasi putih, asinan, umeboshi, salmon bakar dan telur gulung. Membuat hasrat rasa laparnya semakin memuncak melihat calon-calon santapannya itu. Tanpa ia sadari air liurnya mulai menunjukan wajudnya.

"Ahaha…Tsu-kun benar-benar kelaparan ya?" Kyoko tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Tsuna saat itu. Sedang decimo sentak segera mengelap mulutnya, "Hi-hiiee…ma-maaf!" ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

xXx

Suasana siang itu sungguh cerah. Tsuna maupun Kyoko memakan bekal masing-masing dalam suasana hening namun nyaman. Entah sudah berapa lama Tsuna tidak merasakan ketenangan semacam ini. Biasanya ia selalu melakukan segala hal sendirian sejak menjadi seorang decimo, di ruang kerja itu duduk sendiri, bekerja sendiri, makan sendiri, nyuci sendiri dan entah sejak kapan skripsi fic ini nyanyi sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu, sentak Tsuna teringat kembali dengan perkataan Gokudera sebelumnya. 'Benar juga! Besok aku kan punya banyak waktu luang!' pikirnya mantap. Dan langsung saja…

"Kyoko-chan!" panggil Tsuna sentak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat Kyoko sedikit terkejut, "A…ada apa Tsu-kun?" respon sang kekasih decimo.

"Besok ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan bareng?" tanya Tsuna sedikit berteriak. Nampak sekali bahwa decimo itu sangat menanti hari esok.

Kyoko terdiam sejenak, "Uhm…kau yakin Tsu-kun? Apa pekerjaanmu tidak apa-apa?" balas Kyoko sedikit cemas, ia mengerti sekali kekasihnya itu teramat sangat sibuk. Bahkan saking sibuknya ia selalu kewalahan mencari waktu luang agar Tsuna bisa bersamanya sejenak, dan berakhir dengan hampir seluruhnya gagal. Meski pun begitu Kyoko tetap mau mengerti dan mau menerima keadaan. Toh, sudah terlanjur sayang.

"Ga apa! Kemarin Gokudera ngasih tahu jadwalku besok sampai jam 12 aja! Habis itu waktuku kosong untuk seharian." Balas Tsuna lalu meminum the dingin yang Kyoko bawakan. "Nah, ajdi…Kyoko-chan mau kemana?" tambah Tsuna bertanya.

Kyoko kembali terkejut, siapa sangka akhirnya kekasihnya bisa mendapatkan waktu luang untuk bisa bersamanya? Sejenak ia mencoba untuk berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian.."Etoh…Apa benar boleh nih Tsu-kun?" tanya sang wanita memastikan.

"Ke mana aja boleh…" Tsuna dengan cepat menjawab.

"Ka-kalau begitu…ke Joyland Amusement Park boleh? Kan baru saja selesai dibangun di Namimori…" ucap Kyoko ragu.

Kali ini Tsuna yang sedikit terkejut, ke taman hiburan? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Tsuna ingin tertawa meski ia mencoba untuk menahan tawa itu. Kyoko yang menyadari hal itupun gelagapan, "E…Eh? Ke-kenapa kau tertawa Tsu-kun? Ideku aneh ya? U-Uh…" Kyoko yang kebingungan mulai berpikir kembali mungkin pergi ke taman hiburan bukan ide yang bagus.

Melihat reaksi dari kekasihnya yang tengah gelagapan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pelan kepala Kyoko. "Bukan begitu kok…hanya teringat masa lalu saja…Dulu kan kita sering ke taman hiburan bersama…" Kyoko bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah merah padam bagaikan buah apel.

"Nah, besok kita ketemuan dimana? Jam berapa?" kembali Tsuna bertanya, menghentikan aktivitas 'elus-mengelus' itu.

"Uhm…Kalau begitu di depan bangku taman yang di didekat air mancur saja. Tsu-kun tahu kan? Jam setengah dua gimana?"

"Ok! Jadi besok ya…" Balas Tsuna.

xXx

Joyland amusement park pukul: 1:00

Entah apa yang membuat wanita tersebut datang 30 menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Senyum cerahnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia segera bertemu dengan Tsuna saat itu juga.

Namun, waktupun berlalu, senyumnya kini berganti dengan cemas. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1.30 siang. Tapi kekasihnya belum juga datang. "Apa lagi macet ya?" gumamnya.

Tsuna saat itu…

"Uh! Sial! Waktu rapatnya lebih lama dari yang kukira ternyata!" kutuk Tsuna seraya menatap layar hpnya yang menunjukan pukul 1.30, bagus! Ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran mobil, dan waktu yang dijanjikan sudah berlalu. Kekasihnya tidak ada meneleponnya. Tsuna bingung antar mikir cewenya ini marah atau kehabisan pulsa. Masalahnya dia mau sms dan telepon ngasih kabar, tapi masa waktu berlaku pulsanya keburu habis.

Sentak Tsuna segera menancap gas, bersiap untuk segera ngebut ala intial-D, namun apa daya? 20 kemudian mobilnya melaju, kini yang ia temui adalah…macet. Tsuna yang pasrah hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya di atas setir, 'cobaan apa lagi nih?'

Kamera back to Kyoko:

Semakin berjalannya waktu Kyoko yang tengah kecapaian berdiri memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat air pancura tersebut. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengontak kekasihnya sayangnya aja dewi fortuna ga lagi berpihak dengan Kyoko, sinyalnya naik-turun. Alias tulalit. Kyoko menghela, "Mungkin mobilnya mogok?" Mengadahkan kepalanya dan yang ia lihat langit masih berwarna biru. Jam 2 lewat 20 menit…

Tsuna saat itu…

Lepas dari jebakan macet, Tsuna siaga kembali membanting stirnya, sesekali ia melihat jam digital yang berada di mobilnya itu. "hiieee…Udah lewat 20 menit! Kyoko bisa bener-bener keki nih!" Memikirkan hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, Tsuna kerap membelokan setirnya dan menuju jalan tol. Ga peduli apakah polisi tidur akan bangun ataupun pelanggaran tata melintas lalu lintas. Meski nampaknya setelah itu karma menghalang. Sebuah mala petaka yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Mogok. "Arrgghhh! Tidak! Aston Martin One-77 ku! Mengapa di saat-saat begini?" teriaknya sengsara, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kedua tangannya. "Tau begini mending aku carter taxi mawar aja tadi!"

Kamera back to Kyoko…

Kyoko semakin dan semakin cemas, kebiruan langit kian berubah warna menjadi orange kekuningan, waktu menunjukan pukul 4.30 membuatnya semakin sering menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan. Atas dan bawah. Mencari sumber kehidupan sang kekasih dan hanya menemukan kenihilan. Kembali ia mecoba untuk menelepon Tsuna. Namun nampaknya koneksi sinyal yang tralala-trilili belum juga sembuh. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia ganti operator lain. Kenyataan pahit ini jelas membuat kecemasan sang doi semakin memuncak. Pikiran aneh-aneh pun menghantinya. Tsuna adalah seorang mafia, terlebih lagi ia seorang boss yang jelas menjadi incaran oleh keluarga mafia lain. Jadi…"Jangan-jangan Tsu-kun… Jangan-jangan Tsu-kun sedang di kejar-kejar oleh para musuh?" Wajah seorang Kyoko pun pucat pasi.

Tsuna saat itu…

"Woy dude! Kita kehilangan jejak tuh Decimo! " Ucap seorang dari beberapa pasukannya.

"Iya! Bener leh! Pokoke kita harus bisa tangkep tuh orang secepatnya! Buronan besar tuh!" dukung orang kedua.

"Arrgghhh…tagihan telpon gw bisa lunas kalo dapet kepala tu anak!" tambah orang ketiga yang jelas lagi krisis moneter. Salah sendiri kebanyakan maen DOTA.

Ketiganya pun bersamaan mengucapkan mantra sakti, "TEME!"

Tsuna yang sudah kehilangan mobil, lupa bawa pill dying will maupun hand gunnya hanya bisa lari terpontang-panting dari kejaran mafia tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Mencoba untuk memikirkan strategi tanpa bunuh diri. Berakhir dengan bersembunyi diatas pohon sawo yang syukurlah tertanam di pinggir jalan tersebut. "Gile! Ngotot amat mereka ngejarnya…" bisiknya pelan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Siapa sangka sehabis kejadian mobil mogok tiba-tiba kedapetan segerombolan mafia musuh?

Kamera back to Kyoko…

Kyoko berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mau meyakini bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah dikacaukan oleh keluarga mafia lain. Kalau pun memang iya, Kyoko yakin bahwa Tsu-kunnya baik-baik saja, Tsu-kun kan bukan pemuda biasa. Senja pun muncul. Waktu menunjukan pukul 5.38. Kyoko menhela nafas, perutnya mulai bernyanyi meminta pasokan amunisi. Ia tidak marah ataupun sedih. Ia justru cemas dengan keadaan dirinya. Mempunyai seorang kekasih dengan pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Jelaslah detak jantungmu tidak akan berhenti berdetak cepat karena memikirkan kondisinya. Semakin ia tidak mau semakin banyak pikiran buruk menerjang. Ia mencoba untuk mencari pemikiran positif, hal yang mungkin membuat kekasihnya telat…Yaitu, "Ah! Aku tahu! Mungkin saat ini Tsu-kun sedang menolong anak yang tersesat…Mungkin?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Se…sepertinya aku mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh…"

Tsuna saat itu…

Gontai, akhirnya Tsuna berjalan menuju amusement park… Dengan berjalan kaki. Rasa pegal menggeruti kakinya bersama dengan ras capai yang menemaninya. Belum lagi tampangnya yang menjadi acak-acakan. "akhirnya sampai juga…haaa…" helanya saat mencapai pintu gerbang masuk taman bermain itu. Tidak sengaja pandangannya terarah ke sebuah Zebra cross, namun bukan itu yang membuat pendangannya tertarik. Namun seorang balita yang berumur sekitar 4 tahun tengah menangis dan berjalan menuju zebra cross tersebut. Sialnya, sebuah truk nampak melaju dan akan menghampiri sisi zebra cross. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tsuna sentak berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. "Awas!" teriaknya, lalu segera menggendong tubuh sang balita lalu melewati zebra cross. Sayang keseimbangan tubuhnya terombang-ambing, dan membuat sang Decimo berbenturan dengan aspal.

"Ha…Haduh…keras banget yang tadi…" Keluhnya seraya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. "Hei, adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tsuna seraya memerhatikan anak yang berada di dekapannya itu.

Sang anak pun hanya menjawab seraya terisak, "U…hiks…Mama…Mama ga ada…Huwaaa…" tangisnya pun pecah. Tsuna pun menghela nafas, entah mengapa membuatnya kembali ingat sebagaimana ia merawat Lambo di waktu yang lampau.

xXx

Kamera back to Kyoko…

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6.13. Langit semakin gelap. Lampu-lampu malam pun menyala. "Dimana ia sekarang ya?" Kyoko menatap pemandangan di sekitarnya dengan lesu. Pemikiran itu sentak berubah saat ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah berjalan ke arah dirinya. "Tsu-kun!" panggilnya dengan wajah cerah namun kembali ia memasang wajah takjub setelah melihat kekasihnya berjalan gontai, dengan penampilan acak-acakan ditambah dengan…membawa seorang anak? Eh?

"Ma-maaf aku yelat Kyoko-chan…" pinta Tsuna lesu, Kyoko yang masih takjub melihat penampilannya hanya diam saja. Bagaimana tidak? Sang decimo penuh serbetan luka gores sekarang.

"Uhmm…Mungkin kamu ga percaya, tadi rapatnya berlangsung lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, lalu saat aku di tengah jalan aku terjebak macet, lalu sehabis terjebak macet mobilku mogok, lalu tiba-tiba aku diserang oleh musuh, lalu terakhir aku menolong anak yang hampir tertabrak ini, dia terpisah dengan orang tuanya di tempat ini." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Kyoko sweat drop, 'Ha? Yang bener nih?'

"Hehe, aku mengerti kok, Tidak apa-apa Tsu-kun! Yang penting kau baik-baik saja!" Kyoko tersenyum lembut memaafkan keterlambatan (amat sangat telat) kekasihnya tersebut. "Lalu sekarang… Kita mau kemana dulu nih?" tanya Kyoko.

"Hmm…Ke tempat pemberitahuan anak hilang dulu deh…" jawab tsuna yang memandang sang balita yang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

-skip, males nulis bagian si balita yang udah ketemu ma ortunya-

"Ha…Sykurlah anak itu sudah bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya ya Tsu-kun!" Ucap Kyoko seraya berjalan menuju sebuah kursi taman yang kosong lalu duduk disana. Melihat Tsuna yang masih berdiri tegap, Kyoko pun menepuk-nepuk space kosong yang berada disebelahnya. "Tsu-kun, kenapa diam saja? Ayo duduk sini…" Ajak Kyoko. Tsuna pun mengangguk pelan lalu duduk sesuai permintaan doi-nya.

"Ha…benar-benar, maaf ya Kyoko-chan, rencana kita hancur gara-gara aku…" keluh Tsuna, Kyoko hanya mengerjap matanya dan menoleh melihat penampilan kekasihya tersebut, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu. "Tsu-kun…lenganmu kenapa?" tanyanya menunjuk kea rah lengan kemeja panjang milik Tsuna yang sudah dibercaki oleh warna merah darah sentak membuat sang Decimo menggulung kemeja panjangnya, memerhatikan luka yang tersingkap dibalik lengan kemejanya.

"Oh, mungkin ini karena terserempet di aspal tadi…" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Coba kulihat…" Kyoko dengan segera menggengam pinggiran lengan Tsuna yang terluka itu, membuat sang empu lengan terkejut.

"E..eh? Tidak apa-apa kok! Sama sekali tidak sa-…" namun belum sempat ia berkata, kini ia mnemukan Kyoko mencium…bagian lengannya yang terluka itu? Tsuna membatu seketika. Dengan sedikit kemerahan di wajahnya. "K-Kyo-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna gelagapan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnay itu sih?

"Biar cepat sembuh…" balas Kyoko yang menolehkan wajahnya ke atas, bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata caramel tersebut. Tersenyum lembut. Tsuna semakin gelagapan, tidak menyangka bahwa cewenya cukup agresif. Sejenak Kyoko memerhatikan wajah Tsuna, membuat sang decimo seikit heran. "A…Ada apa Kyoko-chan?"

"Uhmm…Di bawah sini nih…" Perlahan jari jemari milik sang Kyoko menyentuh bagian dagu Tsuna, membuat sang decimo sedikit merintih kesakita, "Ada lukanya juga…" jelas Kyoko, seraya mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Tsuna. Sang pemuda pun semakin nervous, jantungnya berdegup tidak keruan. A…Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Namun memang sudah takdir, nasib menjadi seorang dame-Tsuna bisa dibilang bunting-untung-buntung. Di tengah jarak keduanya yang semakin menyempit itu, ditengah kedekatan mereka. Di saat jarak anatar keduanya hampir menyatu…

"Jyu…Jyuudaime?"

"Hahi? Tsuna-san? Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh?"

Ping!Pong! Seorang Gokudera dan Haru tidak sengaja melintas dan melihat adegan mesra yang hampir ter-ekspose itu kini mematung sejenak. Tsuna terkesima, Kyoko hanya mengerjap kedua matanya.

"A…Anou…Gokudera-kun…"

Sentak saja sang Storm Guardian tersebut menundukan kepalanya, "Maafkan kami telah menganggu waktu kalian berdua Jyuudaime! Kyoko-san!" lalu sentak berlari menjauhi tkp seraya menyeret Haru yang tengah mengomel, "Hahi? Lepaskan aku!"

"A…Apa yang itu tadi?" Tsuna yang terpaku di tempat melihat kedatangan dan kepergian tangan kanan dan temannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Kyoko tertawa kecil, menatap kekasihnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kembali memperdekat jarak antar keduanya dan mengecup lembut wajah sang decimo, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Tsu-kun…"

Tsuna yang mendapat gesture tersebut pun membalas senyum sang kekasihnya. Dengan mengecup balik kekasihnya tepat di bibir. "Kalau soal ucapan terima kasih aku lebih memilih di bagian sini." Ucapnya seraya menyentuh bibir milik Kyoko sasagawa.

OMAKE

"Gokudera-san! Lepaskan aku! Tsuna-san dan Kyoko-chan sudah tidak terlihat lagi kok!" teriak Haru yang tengah meronta. Seketika langkah Gokudera pun berhenti.

"Be…benarkan? Fyuuh…" Gokudera menghela nafas lega, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan bossnya di tempat ini.

"Dasar Gokudera-san! Hampir saja kau membunuh Haru tahu?" Haru membentak marah, "Lagi pula mengapa kau mengajak Haru kesini? Huh?:" tambahnya seraya melipat kedua tangan dan memalingkan wajahna dari hadapan pria berambut perak itu.

"Ya, karena aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersama mu kan…" balasnya datar.

Ok! Mau tidak mau, amarah Haru jelas lenyap mendengar alasan itu.

-FIN-

Yaiy!


End file.
